wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wander (Main protagonist)
is the main protagonist; an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He is the titular character of Wander Over Yonder. Personality 'Optimism' Wander has a very friendly, kind-hearted personality, though some find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying, notably Lord Hater. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning, with a very strong moral center. Though he can be naïve, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be, and is capable of problem-solving on the spot, outsmarting his adversaries with little effort. Wander likes everyone he meets and always sees the good in people rather than the bad. Wander aspires to explore different worlds, try new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs evil reign. Wander likes making people happy and jumps at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. He and his best friend Sylvia travel leisurely all throughout the galaxy, often getting themselves into many exciting and dangerous situations. Temper Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times where he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really wanted or needed, suggesting his need to help others is being driven by a sense of compulsion. Wander prides himself in being one of the most well-traveled people in the universe, and it is a topic he has been known to get competitive over. Role in the Series In "The Greatest", he competed with Lord Hater for the "greatest in the galaxy" competition. In "The Egg", he trusted that his trick with the "power of love" would work, though it backfired. In "The Picnic", he held a picnic and kept distracting Lord Hater. In "The Fugitives", he and Sylvia were wanted fugitives and he kept making Sylvia's escape plans not work. In "The Good Deed", all of his usual wanting to help someone in need backfired. In "The Pet", he considered the creature he calls "Captain Tim" his pet. In "The Prisoner", he was in Lord Hater's ship and Commander Peepers got mad. In "The Bad Guy", he acted tough just for orbble juice. In "The Troll", Sylvia keeps asking him to help fight a troll but he was too lazy. In "The Box", he kept wanting to see what's inside the box, but Sylvia kept telling him he couldn't open it. In "The Hat", after losing Wander, Sylvia had to trust Wander's hat. In "The Little Guy", him and Sylvia befriend a cute-looking creature. In "The Ball", he volunteered to stop Doomsday on a planet. In "The Bounty", a crew of bounty hunters capture him and Sylvia. In "The Hero", he helps Sir Brad Starlight to save a princess which he always wanted to do all his life. In "The Birthday Boy", he worked hard so that Lord Hater could enjoy his birthday. In "The Nice Guy", he was in a store and acted so politely and nicely to people. In "The Time Bomb", Wander helps Sylvia in a race and Sylvia's racing nickname is "time bomb". In "The Tourist", he got competitive and tried to beat an old lady by exploring more places than her. In "The Day", he was sleeping while Sylvia tried to wake him up. In "The Night", he planned a perfect quiet night for Sylvia. In "The Lonely Planet", a lonely planet named Janet wanted to keep him for herself because of how jealous she was about Wander and Sylvia's friendship. In "The Brainstorm", Peepers and Hater brainstorm an idea of taking over a planet without Wander foiling any plans. In "The Toddler", him and Sylvia bring a toddler to its parents. In "The Fancy Party", a queen wanted to give him her power instead of Lord Hater, which made Hater mad. In "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!", him and Sylvia return a sock to its owner. In "The Void", him and Sylvia get trapped in a void. In "The Party Animal", he wanted to party with Emperor Awesome and even challenged him. Abilities, Skills, and Tools 'Musical Talent' Wander is known to have fair musical talent. He has an excellent singing voice and occasionally breaks into song on many occasions. He is talented on the banjo, which he is most often seen playing. He can also play the drums, kazoo, and guitar, as shown in "The Greatest", "The Tourist", "The Birthday Boy", and the animatic for "The Prisoner", respectively. 'Stamina/Speed' Wander has boundless energy and can move very quickly. One example is during his chase with Lord Hater in "The Picnic" in which he ran so fast he ended up running over him. 'Orbble Juice' Wander uses orbble juice to create large bubbles which he and Sylvia use for transportation through outer space and otherwise. 'Hat' Wander's hat contains a plethora of useful items, though it is known to only give the user merely what they need, as opposed to what they actually want. Relationships 'Main' 'Sylvia' Wander and Sylvia are inseparable friends and travelling companions, roaming across the universe together. They know each other very well and are accepting of each other's strengths and weaknesses, each going out to help the other. Although Wander has ignored Sylvia a few times ("The Troll", "The Tourist"), there isn't a mountain to high, a valley to low, or a river to wide to keep apart a pair of pals like Wander and Sylvia! ("The Lonely Planet"). 'Lord Hater' Wander and Lord Hater first met in "The Greatest". Wander likes Lord Hater and only considers him a enemy on occasions (like "The Little Guy" and "The Bounty", Lord Hater however, he incredibly hates Wander's "do-goodiness" and wants to imprison him/have him part of his torture megamix (as revealed in "The Bounty". They have a love-hate relationship. 'Commander Peepers' Wander and Peepers met in "The Greatest" like with him and Lord Hater. When Wander saw Peepers and said "Look at you and your little hat. You're so cute I can't stand it! Trade!" Peepers technically wants to capture Wander and make evil spread over the universe because of him. (as revealed in "The Bounty"), Wander thought Peepers was a bad guy, but in "The Bounty", he said he thought Peepers was a good guy all a long, but then Sylvia said it's a trap and they're gonna get taken to Lord Hater, then Wander believes Peepers is bad again, and even mentioned most of his attempts to capture him and Sylvia are a little stinky, he doesn't like Wander and called him a "wandering weirdo" ("The Prisoner", "The Fancy Party" 'Others' 'Trudi Traveler' In "The Tourist", Wander befriends Trudi and is astounded to how many places she's been to. It's unknown how they met, but they did meet each other sometime before the events of the episode started. When Trudi mentions the "flooshy slooshy sloosh", something Wander didn't see, he insisted on visiting it, which stopped his vacation with Sylvia on Ziziks. After going there, Wander became competitive and was determined to visit every place Trudi went to. After visiting several planets, Trudi challenges him to a race to Planet Pharphlung, and he abandons Sylvia to do so. However in the middle of the race, Wander witnesses the birth of a star and is left behind by Trudi, and he realizes what he has been up to. He abandons the race and goes back to Sylvia to apologize, leaving Trudi and her clones to look for him. It's unknown of their relationship as of this point. 'Queen Entozoa' Wander and Entozoa met each other some time before "The Fancy Party", they had a good relationship, but at the end, it was revealed that a dragon ghost was keeping her alive for all those years, she got transported into a sandwich, and commanded to destroy Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers, their relationship now is unknown. 'Planet Janet' Wander and Janet met in "The Lonely Planet", they were off to a good start, but, she hated Sylvia, and tried to separate Wander and Sylvia. So Janet tried to forces Wander to marry her until Sylvia came in and punched her, Wander and Sylvia try to leave but there's an energy force from keeping them from leaving. She suddenly stops and stars crying, Wander and Sylvia come confort her and she apologizes for what happened and says she wanted a relationship like Wander and Sylvia. Then Maurice the Moon came, made Janet happy, and Wander and Sylvia left in peace. Their relationship is unknown now but it's probably decent. 'Westley' In "The Little Guy", Westley's goal was to capture Wander and Sylvia to Lord Hater, but in the end, he turned good and befriended Wander and Sylvia. 'Dr. Screwball Jones' Dr. Screwball Jones is an upcoming character in Season 2. All that is known about the relationship is that he is Wander's enemy from the past. Appearances 'Season 1' * "The Picnic" * "The Greatest" * "The Egg" * "The Fugitives" * "The Good Deed" * "The Pet" * "The Prisoner" * "The Bad Guy" * "The Troll" * "The Box" * "The Hat" * "The Little Guy" * "The Ball" * "The Bounty" * "The Hero" * "The Birthday Boy" * "The Nice Guy" * "The Time Bomb" * "The Tourist" * "The Day" * "The Night" * "The Lonely Planet" * "The Brainstorm" * "The Toddler" * "The Fancy Party" * "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" * "The Void" * "The Party Animal" * "The Stray" 'Season 2' TBA International Voices Gallery Trivia *The creator, Craig McCracken's very first sketch of Wander was drawn in 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body, wore a different looking hat, and held a staff. *In the sneak peek clip shown at Comic Con 2012, Wander had four hair strands on his head. In the series, he only has three. *Jack McBrayer, the person who voices Wander, also voices Fix-It Felix, Jr. from the movie Wreck-it Ralph, Irving Du Bois from the show Phineas and Ferb, and had the Carnival Barker and the Tourist Father in Despicable Me. **In addition, Jack McBrayer's voice as Wander is highly similar to the one he used for Fix-it Felix, Jr. *Wander is based off of a green character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander is attracted to small red lasers like a cat would be, as shown in The Prisoner. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *Wander's name is based on the verb of the same name, which is a term for exploring, moving or turning. *In The Fugitives, it's said that Wander doesn't know what a uvula is and refers to it as "the dangly thing in my mouth". *He uses his hat as a sleeping bag as shown in "The Prisoner", "The Lonely Planet", and "The Night." *In "The Bad Guy", he wore a fake mustache and pretended to be a villain, whom he calls himself "Wild Wooly Wander". *The episode The Egg shows he is really good with caring for children. *The Fugitives states that helping others gives Wander a feeling that goes like this: *#Starts down in his left toe *#Rises up through his "guttyworks" (guts) *#Makes his heart all warm and toasty *#Floats up past his uvula (or, as he puts it, "the dangly thing in his mouth") *#Ends at the top of his head *He can knit sweaters, as shown in "The Pet". *He doesn't like jellyfish pie, as revealed in "The Hat". *Wander can be easily be compared to Banjo from the Banjo-Kazooie series: they both play the banjo, help anyone in need, and though they mean well, they are occasionally naïve. *Wander speaks in a heavy Southern accent, and uses a lot of Southern vocabulary (eg: "Howdy, fellas!", "Hungry, little feller?", etc.). *Wander has his own background music whenever he is seen, consisting of mainly Country, Vaudeville or Bluegrass. *Wander is afraid of poisonous bugs, as shown in "The Night". *"The Lonely Planet" also revealed that Wander likes pancakes, waffles, and blueberry pie. *Wander can balance a spoon in the middle of his face where his nose should be. *Wander likes to dance, as shown in "The Fancy Party". *Wander has, on at least one occasion, ripped a door right out of a wall. This shows that he may be stronger than he looks. *Wander knows how to perform the Heimlich maneuver. *Wander shares many traits with Sheriff Callie, Sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners from the Disney Junior show Sheriff Callie's Wild West; **Both have southern accents. **Both play an instrument in a majority of their songs. Wander has a banjo while Sheriff Callie has an acoustic guitar, both of which have a set of stars on them. **Both have a blue horse as a sidekick. Wander's horse is Sylvia and Sheriff Callie's horse is Sparky. **Both wear a star on their outfits. Sheriff Callie wears a Sheriff's star on her vest and Wander has a star on his hat. **Both wear hats. Quotes References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humanoids Category:Male Characters